From Beast
by Rosel
Summary: From the Deleted scene from Beast. Chloe and Davis have deep conversation in the basement. Chloe wants to find a cure for Davis. Chlavis


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

Chloe searched on the computer frantically looking through all of her files and contacts looking for someone or something who could find Davis a cure. She had to do this. She needed to find a cure for Davis. Her dream would not let her go. She couldn't forget that dream and how it ended, she finally gave into her desires to Davis and then he killed Clark. The image of Clark's dead body kept on coming across her face. She couldn't stand it. She needed to find a cure for Davis, for this monster that was inside of him. For once she wanted to be free to do what she wanted with out disastrous consequences. Chloe then stumbled onto Oliver's files and saw Dr. Emil Hamiltons file. She found his file and as she researched him even further she was filled with hope. He had studied the extraterrestrial. He was an expert. He even worked on John Jones the Martian who served as Clark's mentor. He had experience with alien physiology. Finally Chloe was filled with hope. She rushed down stairs to tell Davis the good news.

She found Davis smiling excitedly as he was going through her articles and seeing her yearbook opened to her picture. She smiled at the sight. She loved the curl of his lips as he smiled being totally taken by what he was reading. Chloe had given him all of her articles, pictures, and year book to help him think of her while she was away. He said it helped. As Chloe looked at him for a second she forgot he was just trying to tame the ultimate destroyer inside of him. She saw a guy totally just enthralled into what he was reading thrilled by the pure joy of what he was reading. It was nice and a bit flattering.

Then Davis looked up with that sweet smile on his face. "I guess I'm not the first guy to offer you a walk on the weird side, your one hell of a writer."

"That was a long time ago like another lifetime." Chloe said trying not wanting to remember the good old days of going after stories with Clark.

"But I can still hear the same Chloe and uh, more then a little Clark."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at that. Then she noticed Davis shift in his seat a bit she noticed the sexy way his dark blue t-shirt and black hoody wrinkled across his chest revealing his muscles. Don't stare Chloe.

Then he said non-chalantly, "Did you guys ever, um, share a little more then a by-line in high school?"

Oh great Chloe didn't want to go into her feelings of Clark. She hated all of the times she had to defend herself to Jimmy and she didn't want to do that with Davis. She had a huge thing for Clark in high school but she moved on. And it was completely and devastingly one sided. She didn't want to go into it so she brushed it off and said, "Nothing that would make page one."

And Davis just took it and left it at that. She appreciated that and that made her smile this was a perfect segway for her good news, "But here's a headline I think you might like I found a doctor who could help you."

Davis light hearted mood seemed to disappear as he got up not really thrilled at the prospect. This hurt Chloe to her core. This was their hope how could he not hold onto this hope like she did.

"Chloe…after everything we've tried, I've come to accept there is no cure on earth for an alien."

"Maybe not from a M.D. that specializes in humans but this guy has a doctorate in other worldly disorders."

"Do you think that patient confidentiality applies to me? When they find out my secret they'll lock me up in a cage and study me."

Chloe saw the fear in Davis' eyes. She understood that the last time he was in a cage she put him in there. The image of his green covered face falling and dying was too much for her to take.

She said, "No Davis it's not like that. When I watched you dying in that lab it was like the meteor rock was killing a part of me too."

Davis looked back at her full of love and surprise. Then Chloe continued; "Now I'm not going to let anything hurt you like that again."

Davis looked up at her his eyes fixed on her and whispered in that husky sincere voice, "Neither will I."

Chloe melted and then Davis said, "No doctors."

Chloe reluctantly nodded and she was about to leave. But she couldn't she just couldn't leave it there. She turned back to him and said, "No Davis, this isn't ok."

"Chloe. You're the only one who can cure me. There isn't anything anyone else can do. They'll only try to threaten me and then that will awaken the Beast within and…"

He desperately looked around seeming horrified just thinking about what he would do with out his control.

Chloe took his hand, "Hey Davis, your going to be ok. I will never ever let that happen."

"Chloe it happened before you were in danger and…"

"And that is why you need a cure Davis. I can't just stay here 24/7. I care about you Davis, I do, but what if someone threatens me again? We can't just depend on me being around you."

"Because you don't want to be around me? You're only doing this because you have too. I've trapped you. Haven't I?" Davis spoke with pure fear pouring out of him.

"No. Yes. I mean Davis I know you would never make me do something I didn't want to do. I don't feel trapped by you. I feel trapped by the situation. I feel like we're both in that cage."

Davis eyes dropped engraved with deep sorrow.

"Look Chloe if you want me to leave you just tell me and I…"

Chloe felt overwhelmed with the flooding of emotions and frantically said, "I don't want you to leave. I want…"

She looked up at Davis unable to hold it all in any longer and blurted out loudly, "I want you!!!"

Davis gazed at Chloe surprised at her outburst and then he grabbed her by her waste and pulled her to his chest and kissed her hard. Chloe then took every ounce of strength she had and pushed him away. Out of breath and with flushed cheeks she said, "Davis I can't we can't."

"Why not I thought this is what you wanted. You know it's what I want."

He leaned in to kiss her and Chloe pushed his shoulder slightly and said, "I want this. You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

She saw that tilted curl in his lip and that knowing look in his eye and she said, "Ok, so maybe you do. But I want this to be free. I want this without the guilt and the worry and the fear."

Davis looked down at Chloe staring at her intently examining her face and said, "What are you so afraid of?"

"What am I afraid of? Are you kidding me? Davis I had this dream last night about us and Clark."

"Ew."

"Not like that." She said lightly punching his shoulder.

"I mean it was like that for us but then before it got really good I found Clark's dead body." Chloe said disturbed.

Davis took a deep breath and said, "So if you were with me you would feel guilty like your betraying your best friend. You feel like if we ever… I'll kill Clark."

Davis gave her a sickening puppy dog look like he felt betrayed.

"Davis you were sent here to kill Clark."

"And if we are together that won't happen."

"I don't want that, I just want you. I want the guy who saved a girl with my help and thanked and appreciated me, I want the guy who despite not having a descent upbringing wants to help people, I want that guy that I feel easy with, I want you Davis. I don't want this to be about me saving you or saving Clark or saving the world. But I just want you. But we'll never have that if we don't even try for a cure."

Tears began to fill her eyes and they began to trail down her cheeks and Davis then grazed his thumbs down her cheeks and wiped her tears away. He caressed her cheeks and then softly kissed her cheek.

"Chloe I never want to cause you pain. I just don't want there to be a chance that I'll hurt someone. What if they try to control me and use me as a weapon. Or what if they find a way to hurt me? Or what if you get hurt in the process? I don't know what I'll do with out you're the key to my survival."

"I'll be by your side the whole time I won't let anything bad happen to either of us."

Davis caressed Chloe's cheek and said, "Then we'll do it we'll go to this scientist."

All of that hope rushed back to her, her face lit up and she threw her arms around Davis excitedly and said, "Oh, Davis thank you."

Then she happily gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then Davis smiled and then Chloe stopped and looked at him intensely and kissed him deeper and fuller. Her lips brushed with his rhythmically. He responded with a fierce and passionate smacking of the lips. He then grew gentler and caressed his lips with hers when she then grabbed him and kissed fiercely and passionately and then they moved around the room it felt like they were dancing. Then they landed on the desk and Chloe pushed him on the desk and then Davis turned her around pushing her on the desk. She felt a feverish rush as she moved her hands all around his body and as he did the same and then she took off his hoody and then he started to undo her buttons and then suddenly Chloe felt a breeze and she noticed the papers on the desk next to her rustle. That was odd this was the basement there were no windows. Then she realized what that meant and said, "Crap."

Davis got up off of her slightly and looked at her confused and then she pushed him off of her. And then he said, "Chloe what's wrong?" And then she pointed behind him and there was Clark gawking at them with an angry glare in his eye.

Davis and Chloe both awkwardly got up composing themselves.

Then Clark shook his head, "Chloe. How could you?"

Davis rolled his eyes and then Chloe looked at Davis and asked, "Davis are you OK?"

"Is he OK? What about me? Chloe you betrayed me how could you?"

"Sorry, Clark but it's a little more important if Davis is OK right now. If not we're all pretty much doomed."

Davis smiled a little and seemed to be enjoying seeing Clark squirm and then he said, "I'm fine. As long as you stay by my side I'll be fine."

Clark glared at Davis dangerously Chloe was afraid he would use his heat vision.

"So that's why your doing this, he's making you." Clark said sounding a little to much like a little kid.

Chloe stood her ground and she held onto Davis hand just in case and said, "He didn't make me do anything Clark. But I couldn't tell you because you would rush down here and awaken the Beast within him and then you both would kill each other and I couldn't let that happen."

Clark sighed deeply and said, "But Chloe he's killed since he came back from the last time."

"Yeah, the monster came out because the mugger was about to slit my throat." Chloe said.

"Don't you see hiding him here and being with him isn't helping. I'm glad he saved you, but if you're ever in danger he'll kill again."

Then Davis said, "Sorry to burst your holy then thou bubble Clark, but we're trying our best."

Clark couldn't help but glare at their hands intertwined when Davis said that.

"Chloe found this scientist guy who could possibly help. We're doing our best."

Clark squirmed as Davis said, "We're."

"But Chloe…" Clark seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Clark, Davis is right, we're trying our best to keep the beast tamed and find a cure for him. When I'm with him the Beast is tamed and the whole world is safe."

"But Chloe you can't…so all of this is just about saving the world?"

"That has something to do with it, yeah, Clark. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell I was just trying to prevent two really important guys to me from killing each other. Can't you understand that?"

Clark looked at Chloe's eyes intently and said, "Yeah, I can."

"Clark you tried to save Davis before, please do the same now."

Clark's anger seemed to subsided and said, "OK, I'll try to figure something out."

Chloe and Davis both smiled at Clarks change.

"But Chloe be careful, I'll go to fortress and see if I can figure something out."

Chloe smiled wildly and said, "OK, we'll wait here for you."

"Great." Clark said unenthusiastic and then he sped away.

Both Chloe and Davis smiles filled their whole faces and Davis said, "Wow, that wasn't exactly clash of the titans now was it?"

Chloe shook her head, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Then Chloe looked Davis up and down seductively and said, "Now where were we?"

"We were totally desecrating your desk. But we really weren't thinking. We could've ruined your articles."

Then Chloe looked at her articles and year book scattered on her desk and she threw them all off the desk and said, "There problem solved."

Davis grinned and then he said, "So I was thinking you would show me what this whole investigative reporting thing is all about?"

Chloe smiled a big toothy grin and said, "Gladly."

***

Chloe woke up lying on Davis chest cuddling up to his sculpted chest totally feeling at home and at peace. It has been months since that night in the basement. Clark had figured out by using Black K that it would separate the Beast from Davis. They did some tests with Dr. Hamilton who seemed to really know his stuff until they went to the fortress of solitude and separated Davis and Doomsday, Chloe never left his side the whole time. Clark fought Doomsday and finally he threw him in the Phantom Zone.

Chloe and Davis were now sharing a small apartment in Metropolis. She wanted to be closer to work. She was still working at the Isis helping more lost souls and misunderstood people. It was growing and she was hiring specialists who would council these kids and she hired Dr. Hamilton to help with all of the science and the strange physical conditions. They were really making a difference. Chloe liked that. And Davis had encouraged her to keep with her writing. She finally felt free enough to do that. It really was apart of who she was and she loved Davis even more for reminding her of that.

She looked at Davis admiring the rhythms of his chest breathing. She loved these nice quiet Sunday mornings. Lois was able to show that little article showing Davis as the Cornfield Killer only was speculation and they didn't have any proof. Chloe and Clark kind of helped it disappear. They knew that most people wouldn't understand the whole evil alien ultimate destroyer inside him thing, but they did and they knew they were right.

Davis had gone back to being the most handsome paramedic in the universe while he was helping Chloe organize the Isis foundation and he would give her contacts to group homes and other people he had found from growing up on the streets. He had volunteered in forming groups and activities so the strange and abnormal had a safe place to go and could make friends with people like them.

Chloe and Clark were mending their relationship and they came to an understanding. They were always able to forgive each other and they did they still were a united front like before well maybe not like before. Clark no longer was the one she came to that was Davis but they still helped each other out every now and then. They just weren't so close that it wouldn't ruin her relationship with anyone and that was fine. They had both found their own lives. As Chloe looked up at Davis she was glad that they both moved on. She did treasure all of the time she spent with Clark and who she was with him and helped her prepare for the person she had become. Chloe Sullivan- investigative reporter, defender of the strange and weird, and fiancé to Davis Bloome. And she was perfectly happy with that.

The End

A/N: Thanks to Chlollie for posting the deleted scene and for JennyFaye for posting the dialogue. And if anyone has suggestions for a better title that would be great


End file.
